Firsts
by Rivenchu
Summary: Ever wonder what happened those first few moments after the mutation in the alleyway?
1. Minutes

Notes: It has been a very long time since I've written anything... hopefully not to rusty! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, the Nickelodeon does.

Disorienting agony.

The strange glowing substance, that was what was it brought. The well dressed men who had it were gone, a lucky break. Martial artist or not, he doubted he could have fought them off when the pain tore through his body.

Had minutes passed? Hours? Everything was fuzzy after his exposure to that... ooze.

Eyes still closed, he groaned softly. His limbs felt heavy and strange as he rolled over and pushed himself up on hands and knees as he opened his eyes.

Hamato Yoshi jerked back from the hairy arms and smooth hands in front of him. What manner of madness had happened? A quiet groan escaped his mouth as he looked down at furred form he now occupied.

Well, when he noted he felt fuzzy earlier, who would have guess he'd should have thought furry instead? The wry thought earned a cracked smile at the ridiculousness of it all.

Delicately reaching up to touch his muzzle, the newly mutated rat felt his brain kick into gear. He could panic later, but right now he had to think of what to do. His apartment had some items he could use, public transportation was out of the question so getting out of the city before dawn was not possible...

A strange sensation ran up his spine, like he had hit something, but he was sitting on his legs left the martial artist baffled for a second before a cry cut though his thoughts.

A child's cry.

Whipping his head around, the rat's jaw dropped. A back part of his brain noted the weird feeling was merely his... tail meeting an obstacle, and said obstacle was now flipped over and wailing.

An instinct long buried had him picking up the small green being and murmuring nonsensical comforts and apologies. The tiny form felt strange in his arms as the bawling subsided quickly.

Lifting the little one up to get a better look, Yoshi's eyebrows rose. The slight cool of the skin, unyielding hard surface made sense now.

_Turtle._

Wide blue eyes danced above freckles as the young reptile happily gurgled and reached for the whiskers far from his reach.

The turtle wasn't like any he had seen before, not even the ones from the pet store he had just bought. The mutated rat's brain clicked, he had been carrying them when he ducked into the alley. If the ooze had changed him, perhaps it had an equally stange effect on them.

The three fingered hands dropped and the tiny turtle began to babble happily.

Ears flattened back as Hamato Yoshi lowered the miniature mutant to his lap. It would be easy to leave, but now he was not so sure. He had bought the four pets to ease the loneliness of the city, the longing for the family he had lost back home. Now he would be further cut off from people, for it was their nature to fear the different and unknown.

Leaving the atypical turtles here would not end well for them. Street hooligans might find them, police officers wouldn't know what to do, and if a student of science from any branch got one of them...

Peculiar as they were, no child deserved any of that treatment.

Shaking his head at the bizarre situation thrust upon him, Yoshi shakily got to his feet. Tucking Freckles into his arm, the rat scanned the area. Maybe not all of them had gotten exposed to the mutagen.

The first lay a couple feet away near the trashcan.

Slowly making way over on new legs, the martial artist used his free hand pick up equally small reptile. This time brown eyes met his as it continued to slobber on a discarded juice box. Snorting softly he tucked the new one next to Freckles before taking the colorful trash away.

Whining at the loss of its plaything, Yoshi noted a prominent gap in the young one's mouth before it became preoccupied with a new toy - the arm carrying him.

Not far from there lay the next quartet, and this one wasn't going anywhere.

Trapped on its back despite its best efforts the tiny turtle whimpered its distress and stared once Yoshi came into sight. This one too, had blue eyes, albeit a shade or two darker than Freckles. A small chuckle escaped the martial artist, finding tot's problem endearing.

Scooping up the third, who nuzzled into the arm of his rescuer happily, the rat shook his head. with Freckles and Gap taking up one arm, Norm (for he could see no immediate distinguishing trait) was going to make getting the last difficult.

Even further out near the alley's exit was the last. Not quite up to a crawl just yet, but making some headway the remaining reptile struggled towards the brighter lights. If only it knew the trouble it would find out there, it wouldn't be so eager to go there.

A few more steps, an the larger mutant knelt down and picked up the last turtle with his already full arms. It took some finesse, especially since Norm decided now was a good time to wiggle. This time, it was green eyes staring up as the young one seemed to shrink down in his arms.

Yoshi noted this one was missing a bit of shell, and decided Chip had been trying to pull its head into is shell, or something to that effect.

With all four now accounted for, it was time to move. The apartment could wait an hour or two, but hiding the little ones was a higher priority. Abandoned buildings were risky, the chance to run into someone or dangers of dilapidation were high. Roofs were too exposed, both to sun and anyone with vantage point, be it from a higher building or air travel were also to great.

Stepping on a manhole cover sparked the idea of going down, even it made part of him cringe. The sewer tunnels were built strong, and people less likely to go down there. Shifting his gaze towards the armful of turtle tots, Yoshi knew he was going to have to make two trips. After a moment of debate he decided to leave Norm and Gap on the back of their shells as he carried the more energetic two down. Treating Freckles and Chip the same way once he reached the bottom, the rat scurried back up to fetch the other two.

Making sure to pull the lid closed, Yoshi sighed when he finished climbing down and picking up the the others. Walking down the tunnel with both arms full again, the tall mutant began to wonder what he would do now. Find somewhere to leave the turtles, go to his apartment for supplies... and then what?

He was... changed, what would he do for himself? Where would he go? Would he stay with the strange children or leave them behind sooner or later? Looking down, all four sets of wide eyes were staring up with. Hopeful, maybe. Curious, definitely. Innocent, there was no doubt that they were.

A small smile crept on the new parent's face, taking things one day at a time for a little while after such a major change would be okay.


	2. Day

Note: Sorry for taking so long with the chapter... it turned out quite difficult.

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns TMNT... not me.

It had only been a couple of hours since the human known as Hamato Yoshi ceased his existence in the world of man. It had been a very surreal time mulling over how quickly things can change and doing his best to adapt . Being a giant mutated rat with four baby mutant turtles was a lot to take in for anyone.

After several minutes of wandering down below the rodent found a relatively drier space compared to the dank tunnels. Musing that the building above must have been abandoned a long time, or the sewage was being rerouted to a different area. The room wasn't huge, and two archways on either side left the ninja in him cringing for more cover. Settling down the martial artist sighed and kept an eye on the grate as he waited for the light to dim. With no clock it was the best guess for when nightfall would arrive.

Not daring to sleep the mutant rat amused himself by watching the younglings, occasionally having to get up and pull one from wandering out of bounds. Eventually the repeat offenders, Freckles and Chip he held in his lap just so he could stay sitting for more than a few minutes. Energy was truly wasted on the young...

Freckles seemed content to keep patting his... fur, and Chip still wanted to escape. Making sure to keep checking on the other two (Gap seeming preoccupied his caretaker's tail, and Norm seemed to be napping against him), Yoshi gave into his curiosity and inspected his rambunctious charges in more detail.

The shell seemed thicker, wider than when they had been normal, but structurally the same. Longer back feet... or better yet legs seemed more compact? Didn't turtle feet usually spread out for better swimming capabilities? All the toes forward was more human like.

The front feet were shorter compared to the back and seemed more like... arms. Using his thumb to rub over Chip's palm and watching the three small digits curl around his own finger brought a small smile to his face. Yes, those were definitely hands. Yoshi wondered how they would all get around later, or would they always have to crawl?

Lastly was the head, it larger than it should be (Chip failed to retract his head into his shell earlier). Larger forward facing eyes, flexible lips, and even teeth - they could express what they were feeling. Putting the green eyed child back down into his lap, the rodent mulled over the differences.

All in all quite strange little creatures.

Eventually the lights dimmed enough for the rat to decide it was time to go. Practicality came first, and he left the infants on their backs to raid his apartment. Ignoring their unhappy cries as he ran through the tunnels back to the manhole cover the ninja knew he had to be quick as possible. City lights only darkened already present shadows making his ascent to the roofs easier. The martial artist made careful note of where he had exited the sewers so he could find his way back.

Running on top of buildings was an interesting experience, stretching his changed limbs, feeling his new feet grip the ground, and finding his new center of balance. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop had never felt so strange. He would have to practice later and experiment to find his new limits.

Reaching his destination, Yoshi was thankful that his apartment was only several blocks away instead of across the city. Making way down the fire escape, lifting the window open, and stepping inside was easy... it was muffling a yelp of pain when he closed the window on his tail that was hard.

New extremity, new kind of pain.

Gingerly rubbing the injured limb as his eyes watered, the martial artist walked further into his apartment. He had not lived here long enough to furnish much beyond the basics. The same could be said of his few former dwellings, there just had not seemed any reason to decorate the empty home for himself. It was the loneliness that eventually drove him to pick up some pets. Who knew that the short walk home would end up going so wrong?

Yoshi sighed as he dropped his tail and began to gather supplies. First the kitchen, anything canned or easy to cook would be invaluable for the next few days. Sadly the small pile wouldn't take more than one trip. Who knew he'd regret eating out and putting off grocery shopping so much?

Leaving everything on the counter the martial artist went into his bedroom and began to gather all the sheets, blankets, and pillows. There was no way he could get a mattress through a manhole cover, but with these at least there would be somewhere more comfortable to sleep than stone.

Spreading the sheets in his living room, the mutated rat began to fold the blankets in the middle, lay the pillows next, and then fetch all the food he gathered and put them on top. These were the bare essentials for surviving, bit not everything he hoped to get.

Walking back into the bedroom, Yoshi sighed and ran his hand on top of his dresser before opening the top drawer. Fishing a pair of socks out, the former human glanced down at his feet.

They wouldn't be able to fit.

Opening another drawer the martial artist pulled out a pair of jeans and held them against his body.

They wouldn't be able to fit either.

Dropping them a shaky hand reached to another drawer and yanked a shirt out. Tugging on proved it fit... and yet it was wrong. Puzzling why it felt wrong his ears flattened as he smoothed the fabric against his changed form. It was only when he reluctantly began to pull it off that the answer came - fur. The shirt had hugged his body when he was human, but he didn't need to worry about a thick coat of hair being pulled the wrong way back then.

Holding the garment before tossing it aside the mutant rat consoled himself, only cartoon characters dressed with a shirt only. It would look silly. He was covered with fur. He didn't need clothes. At all.

Closing his eyes Yoshi stepped away from dresser with a sigh. Sitting down on the stripped bed the martial artist hugged himself. He had to keep it together just a little longer, he could have time later to think when he was back underground. It would be quiet when the younglings slept, and then he would have nothing but his thoughts.

Suppressing a shudder at the prospect Yoshi stood and snapped his eyes open. Towels. He could use towels too.

Stepping into his bathroom the changed man had to look at the mirror. Eyes scanning the figure reflected back, Yoshi didn't suppress the shiver that ran through him. For a rat he was quite... imposing. Slowing reaching up to trace his facial markings from muzzle to cheek brought a bizarre feeling. The delicate whiskers quivered, yet his nose hadn't really feel part of him. Sure he could see his snout, but this time he really felt it.

Sometimes seeing was believing.

Paw trailing up further to lightly follow the rim of his ear to feathered ear tip, Yoshi jumped when the ear flicked away from the slight tickle. Gingerly touching the upright shell he noted the unexplained notch... did rats have those usually?

Opening his mouth the martial artist felt the gap between his front teeth and back... the next meal would be interesting to eat. He'd have to hold the plate close for he had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty to watch, especially with the peculiar patch of long hairs on the end of his chin. Kind of like a beard in a weird way except he'd been clean shaven as a human.

Turning his back to the mirror, Yoshi glanced over his shoulder. So a few of the markings continued towards his back. Except for the furry covering his back seemed fairly tame compared to a few other changes he now had to endure. Lip curling slightly he reached down and picked up his tail. Hands gently running over the bare pink skin sent a shiver up his spine. Following all the way up to the base, the rat wondered how long it would take to adapt to the extra limb. He foresaw many accidents in the future, from stepping backwards wrong or learning how to accommodate it into his ninjutsu.

Only the lost brown eyes watched the entire mirror exploration. Of all things that had changed physically his eyes had not. No black beady eyes, just his warm brown that still held the spark of humanity. Inhaling deeply to help try to calm himself, the uncertain mutant closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass.

Yes, he was definitely a giant rat-man.

Grabbing his first aid kit and towels the martial artist tucked them into his growing supplies pile in the living room. This was almost his maximum weight limit he dare take in one trip. The cans and fabric would be extremely heavy, but if he couldn't return to the apartment he would still be satisfied. Rent was due in a couple of days and soon the place would be cleaned out when he didn't pay. Perhaps tomorrow and the day after he could come back and try to take more of his scant belongings.

Walking into his bedroom once more the rodent threw open the closets scanning for anything useful. A few boxes of various knick knacks he'd never bothered to unpack, spare pair of shoes, few dress shirts and... a couple of robes. Reaching out to touch the thick burgundy material brought a small smile. Since coming to America he hadn't worn these, but couldn't bear to get rid of them either.

Taking the robes out to lay them on his bed Yoshi hesitantly began to pull it on. The sturdy fabric didn't catch his fur as much as the earlier shirt had. It covered more and still allowed a wide range of movement. It was... reclaiming part of himself. Folding the other two different colored robes, the mutant rat grabbed a sewing kit, pair of scissors and added them to his pile.

Tearing up the shirt he tried on earlier to use as makeshift bandages for his feet the martial artist smiled. Another shirt met a similar fate for his arms and widened his smile. A quick glance in the mirror buoyed his spirits a little more. Now he was feeling more like a man, like a ninja.

Matches and candles joined the pile as an afterthought. Even if there were grills to let light in he didn't want to be unprepared in the dark tunnels in case he got lost. Speaking of lost... a couple markers joined the pile. Small markings at junctions would help him find his way easier until memorization set in.

There was just one last thing he needed.

Opening the door to the last room the makeshift dojo was just as sparingly furnished as the rest of his apartment. Walking past his weapons to the far side of the room, the rodent knelt down and bowed his head. It was a few moments before Yoshi opened his eyes to gaze at a small black and white picture. It truly was a different life now, but it was a cherished one that he would never want to forget.

It was necessary.

Reaching out to pick up the picture and tuck it securely in his robe, the martial artist strode out of the room. Tying the sheet corners together he clicked his tongue at the large bundle. There was no way he could fit this through the window easily.

Dragging it over to the door, the rodent leaned against the door and listened for any noise. Nodding ever so slightly at the expected silence the ninja quickly left his room and bolted for the hallway stairs. The martial artist creeped up the stairs and cautiously stepped out onto the roof with no trouble.

The way home took longer than his arrival. The extra weight and uncertainty in the limits of his new capabilities meant larger jumps were out of the question. He could have tried to throw it, but with some of the more delicate cargo the risk of breaking something was too great. Despite the handicap, the rodent made good time and was back where he started his journey.

The next obstacle, silly as it was, was merely getting everything down below. Yoshi stared at the manhole cover for a few seconds before sighing. Time was not on his side, the longer he lingered the greater the risk of a passerby seeing him.

Frowning the mutant rat began to force large bundle down with his foot. The fall would only be several feet straight down... maybe everything would be fine for just one jarring landing? The small hope couldn't suppress his wince when he succeeded and the resulting muffled crash far to loud for his liking.

The ninja was about to jump down when he paused. What good was all the supplies if when he slept the little ones wandered out? If they fell into the water, the current would carry them off never to be seen again. Muttering under his breath the tired rat tried to find an easy solution.

The answer came as a large thin wooden board propped up against the wall on the far side of the alleyway. Mentally apologizing to whomever it belonged to, a quick punch split the board into smaller pieces. Taking the two largest that could fit down the manhole, Yoshi was about to jump down when his paused.

His clothes from earlier were spread on the ground nearby. Not wanting to leave a trace the ninja walked over and picked up the evidence. Surprisingly his wallet was still in the torn pants pocket, and it was thrown down into the sewer to join his growing supplies. Picking up the remaining pieces he threw them into the nearby dumpster. Thinking of nothing else to accomplish up here, the rodent finally descended, pulling the cover over after him.

The quite ambience of the tunnel brought a frown as he began to hurry back. What if the little ones had somehow managed to right themselves and wander off?

Stopping in front of the door-like archway the mutant rat sighed in relief. Looks the turtles were merely sleeping, albeit uncomfortably from the way limbs were askew and head lolled over the edges of their shells.

Feeling satisfied with his mission accomplished, Yoshi began to unpack. Setting the boards across the bottom of the archway using several cans to secure them the new father was sure this would prevent the little ones from escaping.

Laying out the sheets, towels, blankets, and pillows it was all the rat could do to not lay down and fall asleep. Stashing the rest of his supplies on a few of the pipes lining the wall out of the children's reach. Next, he took out the most valuable item he brought back out of his robe. Tracing the familiar figures with his eyes Yoshi cracked a bitter smile.

"Looks like I'll be awhile yet, Tang Shen. I believe I am needed, you would agree it is the right thing to do... I'm sure." Tenderly placing framed photograph in the safest place on the wall as he spoke to his beloved, his hands lingering longer than they needed. He had been lonely without her and Miwa. Merely living day to day, he was broken... now he had some direction, some meaning to guide him. His wife would not want him to forget nor drown in grief endlessly.

Now fully unpacked he could settle in for some sleep, but he wasn't going to leave his new charges trapped on the back of their shells. Turning around to the tiny turtles he picked up up one, walked over to his bed, and placed it down. The move didn't seem to bother the sleeping tot as it merely blinked it's blue eyes, yawned, and settled back down.

The next one wasn't so easily dealt with. After the move it got up shakily and began to crawl after the rodent. It certainly seemed determined to get underfoot as the ninja side stepped the eager infant to bring the third to his nest. The brown eyed one seemed content to stay and... stare at the sheets before crawling into a large fold.

Stepping over, the ignored infant began to whine as the new parent fetched his last child and walked back to bed. Sitting down with a groan, the long day was finally over. He could rest with some ease now.

Laying down he felt the last, green eyed one crawled out of his arm and away. Keeping one eye cracked open he lazily followed the younglings progress until it came to the wooden barrier. After a few minutes of struggle Yoshi was assured it would work until he got something better.

Closing his weary lids with a sigh, he felt one settle against his leg. A quick glance at it identified it as the one crawling after him earlier.

Letting his mind began to drift, sleep was fast approaching... or was until a loud crying jerked him half awake. Blearily blinking the exhausted mutant glanced around. Two sleeping nearby, third across the room... fourth was trapped in the blanket if the flailing leg was any indication.

Snorting half in frustration, half in amusement he pulled the turtle out and put it down near its sibling. Pulling out the end his sash he dropped it on the troublemakers head before settling back to sleep. Hopefully that would keep the child occupied for awhile.

With that last thought, Hamato Yoshi finally departed from dreamworld. Hours later when he woke, all four of the little ones would be sleeping near him told him he was doing right.


End file.
